


Call Me Under Drabbles

by MaritheFangirl



Category: Call Me Under (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaritheFangirl/pseuds/MaritheFangirl
Summary: Collection of one-shots and ficlets
Relationships: Eve Keres/MC, Eve Keres/Original Female Character(s)





	Call Me Under Drabbles

Rosemary wasn’t quite sure she knew what she was doing there.

It wasn’t the first time she had found herself in The Killing Moon, and she doubted it would be her last.

Somehow she had found herself roped into a palm reading, and was sitting across from Eve, their long red hair spilling down their shoulders.

While Rosemary wasn’t usually one for this sort of thing, she realized that she wasn’t keen on passing up an opportunity to sit with the mystic and spend some time with them.

They held out their hand, coaxing her forward. Rosemary scooted forwards on her stool, and held out her left hand, palm up.

“This is your dominant hand?” Eve asked, taking her hand in both of their own.

Rosemary nodded, a little taken aback about how cold Eve’s hands were.

They studied her hand, guiding her to cup it slightly. She could feel the cold bite of metal from wherever their rings touched her skin.

“Can you tell me my future?” she asked.

“You’re going to get a drink at the Vanguard after this,” they told her, not looking up from her hand, but she could see their smile.

“You are a marvel at your craft, did you know?” Rosemary grinned.

“But palm reading is less direct than that, it’s more about your character, and your possibilities,” Eve explained, “Do you have any specific questions?”

“I don’t think so? I just like listening to you,” she admitted.

They smiled brightly, and Rosemary felt a fluttering in her chest.

They traced one line at the top of her palm, from her index finger curving across her palm.

Eve hummed, “You’re someone who is open and affectionate with your heart. You give your love freely.”

Rosemary nodded, figuring that was fair enough. She had only been in a handful of relationships before, but that reading seemed to be accurate, if a bit general.

They traced another line that ran across the midsection of her palm. As they studied it, their eyes darted across her hand, framed by coppery lashes, Rosemary looked around the room. A record was playing softly in the corner, piping in jazz music into the shop.

The shop itself was a visual feast of things to look at, crystals and bottles and jars scattered across every available surface. The smell of incense permeated the room, something sweet and herbal, it reminded her of tea. She figured she could spend days in here trying to look at everything it had to offer.

“You have…an enthusiasm for life,” Eve’s voice drew Rosemary’s attention back on the fortune teller, “Spontaneous, adventurous. You’ll have many important decisions to make in your future but—”

They patted her hand, and smiled, “I think you’ll know just what to do.”

While she was encouraged but their reassurance, she wasn’t sure if she liked the idea of dealing with big decisions like that.

“What else?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Eve traced a line that ran down her palm, and their brow furrowed.

“Have you been getting enough sleep?” they asked, looking up at her.

“I—no?” she answered honestly.

She _was_ wondering if Eve could tell that from her palm, or from the bags under her eyes, but she also figured she didn’t mind either way.

“Take some time to focus on yourself, get some more rest,” they advised.

Rosemary let out a sigh. With all the work piling up she was working overtime and it was starting to toll on her. She was a hard worker but even this was a lot.

Not to mention the dreams she had been having…

“Does this count as focusing on myself?” she asked, half-joking, gesturing to the two of them.

Eve clicked their tongue, “This is where _I_ am focusing on _you_. You just need sleep.”

“I’ll try,” she offered.

They patted her hand, “You’re also the kind of person others look to in times of crisis. A steady rock in treacherous ocean.”

“Is that a good thing?” Rosemary asked, breath mixed with a laugh.

“Good for your friends,” Eve told her, “And good for you if you have the right kind of friends to pay you back. And—”

They traced a long line that ran down the center of her palm.

“Your fate line tells me you’ll have that support.”

“That _is_ a good thing,” Rosemary found herself more interested in watching Eve than paying attention to what they were doing with her palm.

They pressed their fingers against different points on her hand, and it felt nice, almost akin to a massage.

Eve continued, bringing her hand up to examine it closely, tilting it back, “You’re resourceful, and empathetic.”

Rosemary was content to nod along, watching as Eve studied her hand as a whole.

“You’re someone who’s meant to do good in the world, and you’ll help guide others on that path.”

“You think so?” Rosemary asked, flexing her hand.

Eve set her hand down, and patted it again, “I know so.”

They got up, and went behind their counter, rummaging for something. Rosemary placed her hand on her lap, it was still tingling from their touch.

Eve came back, holding up a crystal in triumph, “Here, you could use _this_.”

It was a pretty rock, a mixture of grey and red. Rosemary took it, it had some heft to it.

“Lepidolite, it will help calm you, and let you get some sleep,” Eve told her.

Rosemary looked it over. At this point she was willing to take anything if it meant getting some restful sleep.

“That sounds good to me,” Rosemary nodded.

She was beginning to feel like every time she came in here she came out with another crystal. She was starting to amass quite the collection on her nightstand.

But she didn’t mind. She was looking for excuses to come in here and talk to Eve anyway.

So, with yet another pretty rock, and a little less cash, she left the Killing Moon feeling both satisfied and waiting in anticipation for the next visit.


End file.
